Hidan X Kakuza
by dark angel bb
Summary: Very brief, small story. Hope you enjoy this Kakuza and Hidan pairing.


Hidan X Kakuza

Hidan walked down the hall to his room. Walking inside to find Kakuza sitting on the bed taking off his large, heavy coat. "Where the hell did you put it?" Kakuza gave a quick little sigh and closed his eyes. It irritated him to see Hidan so frustrated.

"Can you lower your damn voice? My head aches. I've had mission after mission searching for that damn kyuubi. Pain has had me going for the past twenty-four hours. Not to mention I've had to cough up all my doe on your pathetic ass these last few days."

"Why so?" Hidan asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Let's think back shall we. You were kidnapped not so long ago. However, they took my money without polite conversation. I'd just rather killed them all then talk to them, but Pains orders."

"I was on a separate mission! It was my job to get captured."

"You lying twit. You were supposed to grab the scrolls."

"Well whatever, I want my rods and scythe back."

"Hell no. Until you win me back my money I will do no so thing, also Pains orders.

"Fuck Pain! Either you give over my supplies or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Kakuza looked up at Hidan.

"I'll…" He thought about it as a smirk whipped across his face. "I will give you back your money's worth."

"By doing?" Kakuza looked at the male confused. He wasn't sure as to what he was talking about. Hidan walked closer to Kakuza and lowered his mask from his face.

"Just tell me this. If I am able to release those tentacles of yours then you'll drop the whole money thing and give me my scythe and rods." Kakuza glared at Hidan.

"I only release those in a tight situation. You are kidding right?"

"I can be considered a tight situation." Kakuza pushed Hidan away.

"No! Your body cannot compare to my money." The white haired male came closer and ran his hand up the others shirt. "Damn it…" Kakuza got up and walked into the bathroom. Removing his shirt he grabbed some oils and such to put on his body before bed. "Now stay the hell away while I do this." He managed to holler from the bathroom. Afterwards whispering "Stay the hell away from me period." Hidan knew better and sat on the bed.

"What else could I do?" He thought for a few more moments and then looked towards the bathroom. "Hm…" He smiled and got up, walking behind Kakuza so he couldn't see him, reaching in front of the taller male as he wrapped his arms around him. Trying to undo Kakuza's belt. He felt hands around his pants and immediately looked down, kicking back so his foot placed perfectly in the center of Hidan's stomach. The pain was to much as he melted to the ground. "Ouch! Fuck!"

"I'm going to lay down." He walked around the pile of mess in the floor and lain on his bed. Closing his eyes.

"For Jashin sake just fuck me. That's all I want from you. I want to feel you against me. Is that so much to ask?" Kakuza opened one eye and noticed the boy had stood up, still facing away from him.

"To me, yes it is." He said cold and with a harsh tone.

"Whatever." Tears streamed from Hidan's eyes as Kakuza recognized this and sat up. Hidan had never cried. Was he really serious?

"Why are you…?"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Kakuza sighed and got up from the bed. Grabbing Hidan as he followed. Pushing him down onto the soft surface.

"Damn bastard. I'm only doing this once." He unbuckled his belt as Hidan continued to sob. His red eyes washing tears upon the bed. Kakuza leaned down and gave the grey haired man small kisses. Drying his eyes while doing so. Hidan removed his shirt and his pants, wrapping his arms around Kakuza's neck after doing so. Kakuza sucked and licked on the male. Enjoying him to fullest as he became hard and uncomfortable. Hidan tried to help, but Kakuza had it covered, pulling his tentacles out. He grabbed his own member and stroked it so Hidan didn't have to move.

"I…get my scythe and...rods back." Hidan smirked, and tried to move from Kakuza's grip.

"You get them after I've tortured you and fucked you till you can't stand." He removed his clothes and came just at that moment of doing so. He then began moving down Hidan's body to give him that pleasure, that feeling. Everything Hidan felt, Kakuza felt to. They were in perfect sync. When Kakuza moved in, Hidan moved to his rhythm.

"Damn…it…. Kakuza…" Hidan smiled as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

Needless to say Hidan received his reward shortly after their small, vicious efforts to make each other happy.


End file.
